callofminifandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Call of mini: double shot/@comment-97.101.103.41-20120720101008
Why the hell doesn't the game designer let us SEE what the weapon fire looks like, and actually try it like the text teases us, when you're looking at it in the store? Just holding it is NOT trying it! And there are people playing who will not have the cash to drop $20 here or $30 there to load up on coins to snag weapons early in the game, like me, for instance. I scrimp and save game bucks for days and finally can afford the hellfire, and the weapon is wimpy! It will barely kill anything even with repeatedly washing over it with the flame. I expected something harsher, people! It's like a 1/10th power flamethrower, and there's nothing hellish about it. Or then going for the Neutron Rifle, thinking that surely for $74K, it will kick some ass, and it's just as wimpy! Here's the best bit of advice I can give anyone else in the position I'm in, the sort of advice I've looked all over for and never found,'' the sort of advice that gamers should be sharing. Don't waste your time and money on the Barrett Split III, (it's slow and ineffective), or the Zombie Buster, or the Parker Gauss rifles. I don't know about the riles costing tCrystals, (that old cash flow problem), and this game gives them out as stingily as can be! Bypass the Simonov Ray, the Volcano, the Killer Bee and even the $70,5K Nailer; oh, and the $92K Storm Gun. I guarantee you, they'll all disappoint you. You're carving a path to that Holy Grail of firepower, Zeus' Tunder and Longinus, so concentrate on saving up cash. Save up and get the '''Tomahawk' shoulder-fired rocket weapon, it deals 300 damage, it's about as fast as other rates of fire, and infintely more destructive both immediately around your player and downrange. Once you have it, start focusing on getting through to the 20's stages in''' Luxury Heights'''. You'll only get a couple of hundred per stage, but it slowly increases as you near the upper 20's, and then when you get to 27 and 28, you can sort of level out there and start raking in some serious kickback for the mayhem you deal. Also, hunker down between the two cars in the northwest corner of town, it draws the enemy in to you, narrows the field of fire, and makes a great killing zone for you. I've chosen Stage 28 to be my money maker, and it's started dealing out greater rewards. My average cash haul is $1420 to $1550 per stage (about 3 minutes fighting), and if you get pperfect Round and/or a 3 Star rating on the stage and tweet it as I have, you can haul down $1850 to $1900. Plus, you can study the characteristics of the various fighters sent at you, as you face them over and over. Going to Stage 29 introduces 2 more fighters/zombies, that big one with the white hot ray, and a little crab-like one with crackling blue energy bolts that catches you unaware cause they're so damned little! At close to $2000 per repeated round, the $180K for Longinus is not that far off, if you don't break weak and settle for Zeus' Thunder at $145K. So don't break weak, work for Longinus. Anything that deals 500 damage will have to be a great weapon, even if the writers of this game hide what the actual fire from the different weapons looks like as it's dealing death. That's important, right?